


The Months Carol

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Bard of the Mists, Filk, Gen, Poetry, Songs and Carols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1993-04-28
Updated: 1993-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: A song of praise for Garick, Prince of the Mists, 11/92 to 5/93,to the tune of 'Gabriel's Message'.
Collections: Wandering in the Current Middle Ages





	1. The Months Carol - Natal Day

**Author's Note:**

> The first iteration of this piece was written and performed in honor of Prince Garick's birthday. The second was written and performed for his and Princess Talitha's stepping down. A third version was performed at Fabian and Cyneswith's coronation as King and Queen of the West.

Hail September, autumn rare  
Sees the champions gathered there  
Spring's successor chosen fair

_Praise for Aye  
Garick Blackhand's natal day!_

Hail October, war's stern light  
Proves the Mist-Lord's valor bright  
All feast victors on that night

Hail November, in Mistland  
Winter's Lord does now command  
Gains his crown from Summer's hand

Hail December, Solstice-tide  
Esfenn's doors stand opened wide  
Birthday blessings here confide

Hail King Rolf, and Mari fair  
Hail to Jade, both Duke and Heir  
Hail Talitha, Princess rare

_Praise for Aye  
Garick on his natal day!_


	2. In Praise of Garick and Talitha's Reign

Hail September, autumn rare  
Sees the champions gathered there  
Spring's successor chosen fair

_Praise for Aye  
Garick Blackhand's reign this day!_

Hail October, war's stern light  
Proves the Mist-Lord's valor bright  
All feast victors on that night 

Hail November, in Mistland  
Winter's Lord does now command  
Gains his crown from Summer's hand 

Hail December, solstice-tide  
Esfenn's doors stand opened wide  
Season's blessings here confide 

Hail Januar, with 12th Night cheer  
Crown Jade King and turn the year  
Honor Alden, Swan-Prince, peer 

Hail Februar, in Brigid's Morn  
Irises the hills adorn  
Games nor warlike greetings scorn 

Hail to March and Spring's return  
Gather night as striving stern  
Winter's Heir his crown doth earn 

Hail to April, feast and play  
Meet Cynagua in the fray  
Rich in Honor's bold array 

Hail the May, with Beltain fire  
Recognize the heart's desire  
Solemn deeds do here transpire 

Thus the reign of Garick ends  
As the Summer sun ascends  
Turning time this blessing sends 

Hail the Kings this reign have blessed  
Hail the Queens that grace the West  
Hail Talitha bright princess 

_Praise for Aye!  
Garick Blackhand reigned this day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A third variant of this was performed for Fabian and Cyneswith, with the chorus:
> 
> _Praise for Aye,  
>  Fabian and Cyneswith reign!_
> 
> the March verse:
> 
> Hail to March and Spring's return  
> Gather nigh as striving stern  
> Winter's heir his crown doth earn
> 
> the last verse:
> 
> Hail the Kings this realm hath blessed  
> Hail the Queens that graced the West  
> Honor also all the rest--


End file.
